Various assemblies include panels or objects connected to one another. Automobile assemblies, for example, include various panels and structures connected to other panels or structures, or to the automobile frame itself. In particular, snap-fit assemblies may be used to connect the pieces together. Additionally, a fastener may be preassembled with one of the components or panels, while the second component or panel is connected to the preassembly during final assembly. A plurality of the fasteners may be used when connecting relatively large components together. Such fasteners have been provided in a variety of shapes and configurations suitable for the particular components to be connected.
One type of fastener used to connect components together is a symmetrical connector having an insertion portion with a W-shape. W-shape fasteners provide quick and easy assembly. Additionally, the W-shape fasteners securely retain moldings of structural panels, while also being relatively easy to remove.
The W-shape fastener typically includes a W-shaped base integrally connected to a collar. The collar is connected to a cylindrical neck, which is, in turn, connected to a planar head. Typically, the collar and the head are parallel to one another and separated from one another by the neck.
The W-shaped base includes two lateral wings having distal ends (or lead-in nose portions) integrally connected to a distal end of a central post that extends from the collar. The lateral wings angle away from the central post.
A distal tip of the W-shaped base may include a central gap or slot. The central gap allows the wings to flex laterally toward the central post when the base is being inserted into a hole formed through a panel.
The wings and lead-in nose portions are generally contiguous pieces. While the slot separates the wings and lead-in nose portions from one another, each wing and lead-in nose portion is typically a solid piece of material.
Another type of known fastener includes opposed securing members that axially collapse as the fastener is inserted into an opening of a panel. The axial collapsing of the opposed securing members allows the opposed securing members to pass through the opening.
In both known fasteners, the wings or securing members collapse typically in only one direction. For example, the W-shaped fastener collapses in lateral directions towards a central axis of the W-shaped fastener, while the other known fastener axially collapses. Further, each of the known fasteners typically provides only two points of contact with a hole diameter, thereby allowing the fasteners to pivot within the panel during insertion or extraction. As such, the range of motion of each known fastener is typically limited by a single degree of either lateral or axial freedom.